


She's Walking Out Again

by osseous_matter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel (Lucifer TV) Being a Good Brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Older Sibling Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), S4E01 Spoilers, s3e24 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osseous_matter/pseuds/osseous_matter
Summary: Uh, after Devil of My Word in season 3.That episode hit me hard.This isn't really all that great, I was just kind of bored.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

He stumbled into the elevator. Luckily, it was quite early in the morning, and there were maybe only two patrons of Lux. All of which must have been rather sloshed. He chuckled to himself at the thought. That was the one things he terribly wished for, to get drunk. Alas, being the literal son of God prevented him from such pleasantries. Still, as the soft ding of the lift indicated his arrival to his penthouse, he made a b-line for the wall of liquor behind his personal bar. Nearly slumping against the counter, he shakily reached up for his favorite poison. A bottle of The Macallan 1926. Knocking his head back, the liquid burned pleasantly down his throat. As always, he was slightly surprised by the smoky, sour after taste left in his mouth. He went to pour himself another glass, when the elevator door sounded again.

“Brother, I need-” Amenadiel, Lucifer sighed when he recognized the voice, and turned to face his more angelic brother. The older man paused for a moment, studying Lucifer’s face, likely taking note of the small shiver that possessed his body, “What happened?”

What happened indeed? Quite a lot, if the devil thought about it, though he didn’t feel very inclined to think about it, “Not a lot I’d like to talk about.”

Amenadiel stepped closer, resting a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. It was the only way the man seemed to be able to provide comfort. At the moment thought, it just felt like a heavy weight he’d be happy to be rid of.

“Are you injured?”

In answer, Lucifer called upon his wings. They crawled slowly from his back, occasionally stretching out on their own accord. A low hiss slipped from him as he extended the normally beautifully pristine wings, now bloodied and battered. His body shook, and he had to steady himself on the counter as he took a deep breath. Everything ached, his limbs, his head, even his soul seemed to have some dull throbbing pain to it. 

“Lucifer...” Amenadiel gasped, “What happened?”

“You already asked that,” the lord of hell all but breathed out. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep himself present, trying his best not to succumb to the waves of pain crashing into him at every flutter of his feathered appendages, “And surprisingly, I'd still rather not discuss it.”

All that seemed to do is make the more angelic of the two sigh in exasperation. Lucifer smiled slightly at the sound, pushing himself off the counter. He grabbed the bottle he was drinking from and began his daunting journey across the room. He stumbled a bit, but made it to his leather couch. Amenadiel sat next to him, placing his hand on his younger brother’s leg. He didn’t know how to help, he rarely did when it came to Lucifer. Years of the same old song and dance made him realize though, that he wouldn’t be able to help unless he was allowed to. So they sat there, letting silence breed between the two.

“She saw me,” Lucifer whispered, taking another swig, “She ran away. I don’t think I’ve seen her that… scared before.”

Amenadiel tightened his grip, “She just needs time, Lucifer. She-”

“I KNOW THAT!” his wings stretched to their full length with his outburst. Immediately, his face scrunched up in pain, it seemed to calm him down a tad at least, “I know she needs time. Even with time, I also know I’d be lucky if she came back. I was standing over Cain’s dead body for hell’s sake! I haven’t even killed a human before, you know! I’ve never…” he seemed to shrink in on himself, deflating as he sighed, “and I enjoyed it. I fucking loved seeing the life fall from that human stain’s eyes,”

He sighed again, looking at the bottle still in his hand, before turning his gaze to his brother. Brown eyes filled with some eternal fight Amenadiel never saw Lucifer lose. He was losing now though, wasn’t he? “That makes me a monster, doesn’t it?”

“No, Lucifer,” without another thought, he was gathering his brother in his arms, trying his very best to give him a hug while minding his wings, “You’re doing so well. I’m proud of you, of who you’re becoming.”

The stiff body in his arms trembled as the angel could feel his shirt beginning to become damp. Lucifer’s tears were always rather silent. He gripped his brother tighter, thinking of all the times he likely failed to be there. To find him. To tell him he’s okay. But, he was there now.

He was there now, and that was good enough for the moment.


	2. Piano Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank @Celeste_Morrigan, I guess :/  
> Also, the number of times I watched the scene where Lucifer sings 'Creep' is more than slightly depressing.

Lucifer hardly left the piano bench. 

Usually this fact would be a good thing. It meant he wasn’t partaking in every bad coping mechanism humanity had to offer, but it just seemed to showcase the life unrequited love stole. There was no spark in his eyes, no lazy grin on his face. His usual fun-loving self was replaced with an empty shell with dead eyes and a singing voice all too eager to pour out the melancholy grasping his heart. 

It was the same song. The same depressing melody every day. His club, his prized Lux, was slowly losing business. Guests stopped coming. They took any possibility of positivity, any of the energy usually buzzing about the club with them. Soon, there were only a few broken souls left, all finding kinship with the man singing the same song at the piano.  
A new day dawned and it was early morning now. Amenadiel walked into Lux, hoping beyond hope his brother had picked himself up sometime and gone to bed. He was sitting at the piano, darker bags under his bloodshot eyes making it painfully obvious he hadn’t even dozed off for a moment. Lucifer’s hand hover over the keys. Slowly, as though it took effort, he placed them on the keys. The notes floated through the air, followed by nothing but silence.

Amenadiel walked across the empty floor, “Lucifer?”

There was no reply.

He sat down, next to his brother, and tried again, “Lucifer? Are you alright?”

At least he got something resembling a scoff from that. Lucifer let his hand fall from the keys they were resting on, “I ruined everything, didn’t I?”

The question was quiet and barely audible, but it made Amenadiel’s heart sink. He didn’t know how to help, he didn’t know what to do to fix this. 

The angel wrapped his arm around the devil, pulling him closer. A shaky sigh escaped his younger brother as he brought his head to rest on Amenadiel’s shoulder. Lucifer’s breath caught when the divinely warm presence of his older brother’s wing was draped over him.

“No, Lucifer, you didn’t. It was never your fault.”

The words caught the both of them by surprise. They’d have to be rather dull to know he wasn’t only talking about the detective. It was true though, Amenadiel decided. None of this was Lucifer’s fault. It never was. He always seemed to serve as a scapegoat for everyone. Humanity, Hell, Heaven. They all wanted no part in the blame the devil seemed eager to place on himself. 

“It was never your fault, brother.”

That broke the man. Shudders ripped through his body as tears quickly gathered in and escaped his eyes. All his brother could do was hold him as his own eyes appeared to grow wet. The only way this was going to get better was with time, and that was Amenadiel’s specialty. So they sat on the piano bench and stayed there, one brother content to be there for the other while he finally let go of the misery he seemed so keen on keeping in. 

It sure as hell wasn't perfect, but it was a promise for better days. And better days is all either of them could ask for.


End file.
